


computers

by atsueshi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Naruto Universe - Freeform, Ninjas - Freeform, OTP Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsueshi/pseuds/atsueshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninja!AU, kind of Naruto-ish, where Kise is Hokage and Daiki is his secretary, and Daiki has to deal with a computer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	computers

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for AoKuro Army in the [2014 OTP Battle](http://basketballpoetsociety.tumblr.com/tagged/otp%20battle).

It was official: Aomine Daiki despised technology. 

A few weeks ago he’d managed to get himself slashed across the chest with a poisoned kunai during a short trip to Seirin where halfway through he got robbed by complete idiots. He had already admitted to the shame of having been hurt by such amateurs, and he knew he was one to blame because he had allowed himself to be distracted by the violets that grew along the place, but he could not bring himself to regret it. The flowers had reminded him of Tetsu.

The hard part, though, was how he ended up being stuck in the Hokage Tower as Kise’s secretary for a day.  _That_  he could never accept. It was injustice in itself. He was an A-class ninja! He was fully recovered, his wounds had healed, and he was  _supposed_  to be doing A-class missions by now, but  _no!_  The stupid blond Hokage just laughed his ass off and declared him his  _fucking_  secretary for a day in front of all their friends, so now he was stuck on his backside facing a new piece of technology which Teikou had acquired only very recently through Kise’s connections with the other countries — a damn computer.

Aomine sighed and raked a hand through his hair, staring at the blank screen, wondering how on earth it was supposed to open. He had done everything for the past hour: kicked the rectangular thing they called a “tower”, slammed a fist down the monitor’s head, shot a bolt of electricity through the contraptions… nothing. Nothing happened and it was infuriating him. And to think  _Kise_  set him the job of figuring out how to operate the damn thing!

Aomine was pretty sure the guy knew anyway, and was only enjoying the fact that he didn’t know what to do with the crap. Kise could really get annoying sometimes.

Again he sat up and looked deeply into the components of the damn computer: there were wires all over; the plug was in place; there were two things there, a monitor and the tower (which was emitting reluctant swirls of smoke); there was something which Kise had told him was called the “rat” or something; and then the keyboard. He knew at least  _that_  much.

But  _how_ to get it started…  _How?_

Again, for the thirty-seventh time that past hour, he sighed. The most he did was count the number of deep breaths he took. “This is infuriating,” he mumbled to himself as he stood up and savored the air the breezed over to him from the tower’s window. He closed his eyes against the cold touch of wind that crept over his skin and he felt his heated blood calm down a little. He felt ridiculous. In all his twenty-five years of existence, nothing had riled him up as much as a  _computer_.

“Imayoshi-san was right, you  _are_  terrible at this.”

Daiki didn’t bother opening his eyes; he had sensed Tetsu’s presence, anyway. “He’ll be dead before this day is over, I swear it on the fourth.” He heard Tetsu’s footsteps coming closer and he felt his heart heave a little when Tetsu wound his little arms around his waist. “I don’t think the people would approve of a dead Hokage in a peaceful era devoid of a war,” Tetsu mumbled into his back.

Daiki snorted. “I never thought the people would approve of such a stupid Hokage in the first place.” He turned around and kissed Tetsu’s neck; his body jolted at the contact. “Tetsu…”

Tetsu giggled against his back and the pleasures which the kiss had brought Daiki dissipated at once; the giggle had reminded him of the damn “mission” he was still yet to accomplish. Daiki cursed under his breath. Stupid fucking computer.

He almost managed to put one foot ahead of the other when he felt Tetsu take him by the hand. Idly, Daiki let Tetsu guide him back to the desk where the computer sat innocently, as if taunting him to keep trying to turn it on. Fucking technology. Heck, it was so much easier to turn Tetsu on.

Daiki gritted his teeth when Tetsu forced him down the chair and jovially perched himself on the same table as the computer. His large milky-blue eyes were staring at him amusedly. There was challenge in his eyes. “Go on, turn it on,” Tetsu nudged him, “it can’t be  _that_  bad.”

Daiki honestly,  _honestly_ resented it when Tetsu laughed at him like that, and in a flash he took out his kunai and aimed to smash it through the glass screen of the computer. Tetsu was nearly as fast as he was now, however, and his hand caught Daiki’s wrist inches from the screen. Tetsu just laughed and stared at him condescendingly. “You were a genius growing up. I would never have married you if I had known you’d be this terribly technologically incapacitated.”

“Tetsu, stop.”

The ninja hopped off his perch and stood beside Daiki, facing the computer’s tower, stuck out his forefinger and pressing the big round button on top. In an instant, the screen began blinking green letters. The computer was on.

Daiki groaned. “That easy?”

Tetsu smirked. “Yes. That easy.”

He gruffly got up threw the flashing green screen an ominous look before grabbing his things and taking Tetsu’s hand. “We’re going home.” Just before they left the Tower, he used chidori and fired a small spark of electricity at the poor thing that promptly shut down. Kise cannot blame him for this.

Tetsu laughed all the way home.


End file.
